


The Kids In The Dark

by ThatFangirl_Ally



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Powers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangirl_Ally/pseuds/ThatFangirl_Ally
Summary: A bunch of kids are going missing in Middleborough, New Jersey. No one exactly knows what's going on, but Jeremy sure wants to find out. And, he gets his wish, though not as he wished he would.When an experiment goes awry, releasing a new virus that somehow ends up infecting the kids in Middleborough, these kids get taken by an organization. They end up with new abilities, the likes of which could only be matched by comic books and movies. Jeremy is one of the last Middleborough kids to be taken. But, he soon figures out there's more to the story than a simple virus.





	The Kids In The Dark

Subject 331, a sixteen year old who had offered herself because she was told it was for a good cause, writhed on the medical table, screaming in agony. The doctor standing above the girl ignored her cries as he wrote something down on the papers clipped to the clipboard he held every time he entered this room. "Subject 331, has the pain lessened in the hour since administration?" The doctor asked the poor girl, not even bothering to look up from his clipboard.

The girl on the medical table continued to writhe, though she didn't scream. She was grunting, trying to keep her screams down so that she could answer. She knew what would happen if she didn't answer, after watching what happened to Subject 330. "It's subsiding... But, not by much," Subject 331 bit back another scream as she felt another wave of pain roll through what felt like every nerve in her body.

"At 0300 we are supposed to be administering another dose, do you believe your body can handle that?" The doctor asked, writing something down on the papers. The girl wanted to refuse, tell the doctor that another test would be too much and her heart would simply give out just as the last test subject had. But, she knew that they would still administer the dose, if only thirty minutes later. It would make the pain unbearable, waiting that long. So she simply grunted her affirmation and bit back her screams.

Not long after she'd agreed, she was shown a syringe, this time with dark purple liquid instead of the bright green of the chemical used earlier. They always showed her what color they were using, saying that somehow the colors should make her feel different emotions before administration. She'd felt calm before the last one after being shown the green liquid, but now she was feeling confused. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew it had something to do with the way this color stuck in her mind through the agonizing pain it brought after being administered. She let out a terrified scream as the pain was becoming too much. She was trying to tell the doctor to nullify it before it could kill her. But, all she could get out was a scream filled with agony and fear.

The test subject felt her body slowly going numb, painful prickling sensations on her skin. She felt as if she wasn't in control as she started reaching for the straps that were holding her to the table. The strap broke when she pulled, a loud "CRACK" sounding out as it hit the table. Subject 331 ran at unknown speeds to the corner of the room, crouching into a defensive position. "Interesting," Subject 331 heard from the doctor who was now calmly pulling out what looked like a walkie-talkie. "Control room this is test room nine. The purpura was correct. Subject 331 has gone Dark," The doctor spoke slowly, keeping an eye on the test subject whom slowly walked to the center of the room.

Subject 331 picked up a syringe with the purple liquid in it, pointing it towards the doctor when he tried to grab it from her. "You don't want to hold that. Your strength is not as it used to be, put it down so that we can run a few more tests," The doctor persuaded her. The test subject, instead of listening, squeezed the syringe. The syringe exploded, the purple liquid hitting both the doctor and the test subject. Both fell to the floor, involuntarily shaking as the liquid began to move across their skin. Their skin began to smoke, the smoke turning purple as the doctor struggled not to breathe the smoke in.

The doctor looked at his test subject, who's life was fading before his eyes. She reached for him, her eyes calling for help, before falling limp against the stark white marble floor she was laying on. The doctor watched as the smoke engulfed her body, filling the room and travelling through the air vents. No doubt it was hitting the other test rooms and causing an evacuation. The doctor reached into his pocket, pressing a tiny red button that was given to him for emergencies just like this. The button was connected to the door to his test room, locking the door so that everyone who tried to enter would know that this was the source room.

The doctor looked around, hoping for an escape. But, he knew he would run out of breath in his lungs before he could find one. Just as he thought of it, his lungs started burning with the need for air. The doctor closed his eyes, thinking of his wife and son back at home. He knew he wouldn't see them again after this, and with that last miserable thought he took a deep breath. Just as he thought it would, the smoke in the room filled his lungs, causing him to immediately start hacking and coughing, hoping for any escape just so that he could say goodbye to his family. He felt his body shutting down, and saw his vision start to cloud over with muddy black ink. In his last few moments, he thought of the good times he had with his wife and son, causing his last moments to be filled with calm instead of fear.

Unbeknownst to the calming doctor, the smoke that had traveled through the vents had traveled out into the small town of Middleborough, filling the air and causing children and adults alike to freeze during their normally busy day. The smoke filling the air didn't stop until every citizen of Middleborough was on the ground, coughing and hacking and wishing for a reprise from the agonizing pain going through their body. Many innocent people died that day, leaving a gaping hole in the population of Middleborough. But, it's the ones who survived you should be worried about. Because, whilst the adults remained unscathed, they were carriers. Most of the children and teenagers very quickly were starting to develop abilities most people only dreamed about. But, these abilities were taken as a threat as the children of Middleborough were seized by an organization, their families being told that they were taken to be cured. But, these abilities were in their DNA now. Nothing about them was curable, but this organization would not stop trying. Almost all of the children and teenagers were taken from their homes and were trained in how to control their powers. Most never learned, but the few that did were dropped back into society, given new identities and told to keep their powers hidden unless forced. Among the last of the taken, as Middleborough had begun to call them, was Jeremy Heere. And, this, is his story. So, buckle up, because we're in for a ride.

* * *

Jeremy Heere, a sixteen year old boy with blue eyes and anxiety, was at home with his dad when it happened. The slamming of a fist on the front door sounding like gunshots in his ears, Jeremy curled in on himself, covering up his ears with his hands. Ever since the incident he'd had acute senses, and his dad thought that was all that had happened to him. It was common knowledge to the people of Middleborough that their children had undergone a few changes in their physiology because of the gas that filled the air. But, Jeremy had never thought of the incident again, except for when his acute senses became too much for him.

The knocking at the door became louder when it wasn't answered quick enough, and Jeremy's dad got up to answer the door. When the door opened, Paul found himself pushed aside by an armed soldier as more followed behind him. "Jeremy Heere?" The armed militant asked Jeremy as he lifted his head enough to nod. "We're gonna need you to come with us," The armed soldier ordered, about to reach out to grab Jeremy before a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Give him a minute to calm down, soldier," A feminine voice commanded, making the soldier immediately pull back his hand. The woman who had spoken calmly crouched in front of Jeremy, slowly putting a finger under his chin and raising his head. Jeremy looked up into soothing green eyes, slowly uncurling himself. "Hello, Jeremy. I'm Agent Hansen, but you can call me Heidi. My team and I were sent to seize you. I'm terribly sorry, Jeremy. But, I can allow you to say goodbye to your father, at least," Agent Hansen said in a soothing voice, trying to keep Jeremy as calm as possible.

"What? Seize? You mean like all the rest of the children in Middleborough? I-I can't be seized, the only changes I-I went through were i-in my senses!" Jeremy exclaimed, scrambling to get away from the woman. In doing so, he ended up falling off the back of the couch. Jeremy's hands started shaking as he raised himself up, his vision starting to turn a dark purple tint. His eyes were starting to shift into a dark purple color, which could only mean one thing...

"Captain, he's going Dark! We need to shoot him!" The first soldier yelled, pointing his gun at Jeremy. Jeremy started hyperventilating, not sure what to do. He felt familiar arms wrap around him, arms that would hold him for hours after he lost his mom.

"Jeremy, you need to calm down, son. I'm here, I'm right here, and it's okay now," Paul started repeating this into Jeremy's ear like a mantra, Jeremy finally starting to calm down. His eyes returned to their normal blue shade, but his hands continued shaking. "There, see? That wasn't so hard. But, son, you need to go with them," Paul grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders, turning him so that they were facing each other.

"What?! Dad, I don't w-want to go! I can't l-leave you alone," Jeremy stuttered out, pleading with his dad. The truth was, Jeremy wasn't afraid to leave his dad alone. Jeremy was afraid to leave himself alone...

"Son, this is important. You'll see me again, I promise. I'll always be with you, but you have to go now," Paul spoke to his son, tears welling up in his eyes. Jeremy's tears were already pouring down his face as he hugged his father tightly, not wanting to let go. Paul hugged back just as tightly, now sobbing.

"It's time to go, Jeremy," Agent Hansen reminded Jeremy, holding out her hand for Jeremy to take.

"I love you, dad," Jeremy said, taking Heidi's hand and being led away. He was already out the door when he heard a soft, "I love you, too, son," from his father. It was the last thing he heard before the door was shut and he was being led by another soldier to a van. He took one last look at his house, knowing it would be a long time until he would be able to see it again.

* * *

 

Heidi went back inside the house, ordering some soldiers to go ahead and pack some of Jeremy's things. Paul grabbed her arm before she could go upstairs to help them.

"Heidi, is there any chance that I can see him just one more time?" Paul asked, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

 "Paul, you know the protocol. The only reason I get to see my son is because he's in the same facility that I work in," Heidi answered, sitting down on the bottom step and gesturing for Paul to sit beside her.

"Then let me work in the cellar, again! I know the job, and everyone knows I was good at it," Paul practically begged Heidi.

"You know that's not up to me. The director isn't very happy with you since you quit. You were our best scientist down there, Paul," Heidi was interrupted by Paul standing up suddenly, waving his arms in exaggeration.

"Exactly, I was the best scientist. This means that the director would have a need for me. Please, Heidi," Paul was actually begging now, on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of Heidi.

Heidi sighed, knowing that she could get in so much trouble for this. "Alright, I'll bring you in to see the director. You can ask him yourself, but I can't promise you that you'll be offered your same job. You may have to work your way up to the scientist rank, just as you had when you first started," Heidi stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help my team pack your son's stuff. You can come help, you know what Jeremy would like better than we do," Heidi offered, holding out her hand to help Paul back up on his feet.

"Of course. But, he's alright with just about anything. Just don't forget his cardigan and striped shirt and he'll be good," Paul said, following Heidi up the stairs to his son's room.

Paul was now filled with hope. Hope that he'd get his job back, hope that he could do what he loved again. But, most of all, hope that he'd see his son, again...


End file.
